Colder Weather
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Another Song Fic. This one is a sadder song, but a mostly happy ending, save one thing. Short summary, but the song itself is a long one.


**Song fic for Colder Weather, by the Zac Brown Band. If it doesn't make sense, look to the bottom; it'll be explained there.**

**Go on youtube and look up 'Colder Weather,' any by Zac Brown Band will do. It's better this way, as I can'y post any links even spaced out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beyblade characters or the song.**

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Julia stood from one of the armchairs, looking at Tala. The redhead was standing by the door. "Please, Tala? Stay. Or, if you can't, let me come with you! I can help you with this!"

He shook his head slowly. "Julia. I can't. This is something no one can help me with really." Then he opened the door, heading out to the car he'd rented so he could visit the Latina.

She walked over to the door and took one last look at the redhead before closing the door. There was no point in letting the cold weather in; it would only make her worse for wear than she was now.

Sitting in the armchair again, she folded her hands and dropped her head. "Please, please, let me be enough for him. Tell me if my love is strong enough to make him stay."

But then her question is answered by taillights shining through frosted windows. When they'd faded to nothing, she covered her face and let loose one sob, tearing escaping faster than he sobs could make their sound.

Tala meanwhile, was driving down the icy roads. He looked to the phone on the dash before saying the command to call Julia. It went to voicemail.

He sighed as it beeped. "Julia… Look. It may not seem like it, but I want to see you again. But right now I'm in colder weather; maybe tomorrow will be a bit better. Can I call again then?"

Julia had heard the message and glared at the phone. "Tala, you liar. You're a rambling man. You've got a gypsy soul to blame; you aren't ever going to change. You were born for leaving."

CWCWCWCWCW

Tala had finally stopped to let his leg stretch a bit and rest from driving. Looking out the window, he sighed. The night was black as the coffee he was drinking; clouds obscured the moon, and he felt the need to go outside.

He looked up as the waitress came over. "You want a refill on your coffee?"

Tala nodded. "Thanks." Then he smiled a bit. _Her eyes have a light like Julia's did. Oh, what am I saying! She won't want me back at all, she hates me now._

His thoughts drifted again, going back to Colorado where Julia was left. Memories of his time with her flashed through his mind.

He missed her more than he'd like to admit in that moment.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. This was the second time he'd call her; she hadn't answered the first call. But he felt like it was worth trying.

He brought it to his ear having dialed her number. She picked up. "What, Tala?"

The redhead frowned softly. "Julia, I'm sorry. Right now, I really want to see you again. But the weather is getting worse… Maybe tomorrow will be better. Can I call you tomorrow, and we can talk?"

Julia snapped back over the phone. "No! You refuse to let me come along."

"Look, Julia. I know I'm a rambling man; I've got a gypsy soul to blame, and I was born for leaving. It's because of the Abbey-"

He blinked as the line beeped and began droning in one tone. He dropped the phone to his lap, leaving it there. "She hung up." The waitress then came back with his coffee and left him be, figuring he was hurting more than he would say, if at all.

CWCWCWCWCW

A week later, Tala sat outside the airport in his car, contemplating everything. Then he grabbed his phone and dialed the number again. It was picked up. "Tala?"

He frowned. "Raul? Is Julia in?"

It was silent until, "Tala… she's gone."

The redhead froze. "What? What do you mean, gone?"

Raul was obviously having trouble telling him. "She… she died yesterday. That old red barn out back burned down while she was inside."

Tala was gaping like a fish out of water. "She's… Dead? Gone?"

Raul's voice cracked. "yeah. They got there before they could help her."

Tala shook his head. "no… It's my fault."

"Tala, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!"

Raul recoiled away from the phone when the redhead yelled.

"I wouldn't let her help me. I new it was winding road, especially when I was in the lost and found like I am. She was a lover, and I'm runner; we go in circles. I loved her but I left her; I didn't want her, but I needed her. It was her who called me back!"

Raul tried to calm the redhead, but Tala wouldn't have it. "I'm sorry, Raul." Then he killed the line, leaving Raul yelling at nothing.

CWCWCWCWCW

Two weeks later, Tala was standing outside his home in Russia where his team stayed when they weren't travelling for tournaments. Snow drifted down around him; a small breeze toyed with his hair, brushing by his face.

"Julia… I'm sorry."

Icy blue eyes lid closed, and her picture was there. It always happened; it didn't matter he was around the world, he could see her anywhere when he thought of her in any way.

The wind picked up ever so slightly; her familiar scent of an ocean breeze drifted with it through the whispering pines.

Opening his eyes again, a small smile appeared. "Julia."

Sure enough, a transparent Julia was standing before him. He walked over to her and let his hands swipe through hers, wishing he could feel the warmth she used to give him.

"When I close my eyes I see you, no matter where I am. I can smell you perfume through these whispering pines. It's a shame about the weather; but I know soon, we'll be together, and I can't wait until then."

Again, the wind picked up. "I can't wait either."

Tala looked skyward before looking back to where there had been the ghost. He was gone; but Tala's smile stayed. He was happy; she had hopefully forgiven him, as she had appeared before him.

"I'll see you soon, Julia. Just wait."

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**If it doesn't make sense, see the video; the song was for a drug abuse story.**

**My story is:**

**Tala had come to see Julia, his close friend and girlfriend, as a hopeful way to break an addiction. It worked until the day he left; then, he thought Julia couldn't help him anymore. But she didn't know his reasons for visiting, so she just thought he was leaving her because he didn't care enough. So, when he said he left because of the Abbey, she figured he couldn't care enough. Thinking her love would never be returned from the redhead, she walked out to an old red barn out behind her and her brother's house and set fire to it, ending her life but also making it look accidental. When Tala makes it back to Russia, Julia's ghost appears, and he takes it as a sign she knows why he left and forgives him for it.**

**Please review, a review would make my day considering it's kind of dropped lately.**


End file.
